It Was A Dark And Stormy Night
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia reads a scary story while home alone. Gin is there to keep her company...and possibly more. One-shot. LEMONS! You've been warned.


**Lemony:** Ok, this idea came to me while Nin-Ni Chan was talking. She was going on about random crap an I thought "It was a dark and stormy night…" and so here's what was born from that thought.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I knew you weren't listening to me!

**Lemony:** Don't feel bad Nin-Ni my love, I wasn't listening to Dr. Jones' lecture either.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I wasn't listening either, its boring with a capital B.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Bleach. If I did, do you think I'd be writing Fanfiction?

Synopsis(written by Nin-Ni Chan): Rukia reads a scary story, Gin is there to keep her company…and possibly more. BTW Nii-sama means Big Brother.

"_Scratch, scratch, scratch went the clawing at my door… 'Who's there' I called, I tried to tell myself it was just my imagination…" _ Rukia's mind read, a sudden crack of thunder caused the younger Kuchiki to jump. Rukia had been reading 'In A Dark, Dark Room' she had been very engaged in the horror story about a girl who was dared by her evil older sisters to stay the night in a supposedly haunted house. The main character, Lemony, was quite ditzy and didn't seem to be scared until the scratching started. Rukia was curious to see what was scratching at Lemony's door, but decided to stop reading because she was home alone. Her Nii-sama had been on a mission in the World of the Living and wouldn't be back for a week. Which meant she was all alone.

In a big house.

A dark, big house.

And it was raining outside.

Rukia told herself she wasn't scared, she had fought and killed hollows! The dark was nothing to be afraid of. That is, until thunder clapped again causing Rukia to leap out of her bed. She landed with an _ompf_ onto the floor, she scrambled trying to get to her feet. Rukia glanced around her dark room; each shadow seemed to frighten her. Skittish, she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"_Nothing to be afraid of."_ she thought with a yawn, before she knew it, Rukia was drifting off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she was out before she was awakened by strange noise; she sat up in her bed and held the covers close to her. What in the hell was that sound? She heard it again, it sounded like a _thump_. Rukia began to shake beneath her covers; she didn't want to leave her bed. Whatever was out there could just stay out there! She heard a louder thump and her heart went straight to her throat. Whatever was out there was getting closer. Another thump, this time it sounded like footsteps. They where right outside her bedroom door…

"Nii-sama? Is that you?" Rukia called terrified, no answer only more footsteps. With each step that was taken by the intruder, Rukia's heart skipped beats. The footsteps where slow and deliberate, like a stalking animal. Rukia backed herself into her headboard and carefully observed her bed room door. Suddenly the doorknob began to rattle... Rukia thru her covers over her head like a small child and waited for whatever it was to just come and get her. The door slowly opened with a chilling _CRRRREEEEEEKKKKK._

"_Nii-sama should really get that door fixed."_ Rukia thought horrified at the knowledge that someone (or something) was invading her personal space. She slowly lowered the covers and saw nothing but darkness fill her room, she looked over to the area where her bedroom door was, and she only saw darkness in the hallway as well.

"_Must have been the wind."_ Rukia thought reclaiming her stolen breath, gaining some bravery, Rukia shifted out of bed and went to close her door. Striding across her bedroom, she was stopped momentarily from the cold draft coming from the hallway. Just to be sure she was alone, Rukia peeked her head out of the doorway. She glanced from left to right and only saw darkness. Just as she was about to close her door, she heard a low chuckle. Now running on adrenaline, Rukia began to furiously swing at the air. She couldn't see in the darkness, but she felt she was connecting with something hard and fleshy. As quick as flash, a struggling Rukia was pinned against the wall, both wrists locked above her head. The intruder chuckled once more and brought his face close to Rukia's, she could barely make out a few features like…a stupid smirk! With a sudden crack of thunder, a bolt of lightening flashed thru the hallway and Rukia got an eyeful of her attacker.

"Wha- Captain Ichimaru!" Rukia exclaimed, Ichimaru released her wrists but stayed close to her. Rukia managed to wriggle away and click on the light switch. Yup, it was Gin alright, in all his fox-face glory.

"Good evening Rukia, I hope I didn't scare you too much." Gin teased, Rukia frowned.

"_No you just made me jump out of my skin."_ Rukia thought with a smirk, Gin's smile widened, he knew what she was thinking.

"May I ask what are you doing here at this time of night?" She demanded of the fox-faced captain. Gin held up a stack of papers.

"Your Nii-sama asked if I could bring these by." Gin explained, Rukia folded her arms.

"At this time of night?" She continued, Gin cocked his head at the raven-haired girl.

"Yes, he said I wouldn't be bothering anyone. After all, he said your bedtime was 8:30, and it is now 12:45. I thought you'd be sleeping." Gin purred at the annoyed girl.

"Bedtime? 8:30?" Rukia repeated, Gin nodded.

"Yes, and from what I can see your disobeying your brother's rules, naughty naughty Rukia." Gin mocked, Rukia stared at the fox-faced man.

"I don't have a bedtime." Rukia muttered, well while he was here, she might as well do the friendly thing and help him with his business.

"Well Nii-sama left for the World of the Living. I'll take those." Rukia said, holding out her small hands. Gin gingerly gave her the documents; he let his hands glide across Rukia's forearm. Rukia felt shivers inch her way down her spine, this man gave her the creeps…along with another unknown feeling. Attraction maybe? Rukia turned on her heels, and headed for Byakuya's study.

Gin watched the tiny girl go, he examined her from top to bottom. He eyes stayed glued to that particular area. Rukia was certainly filling out quite nicely; although as small as she was all woman. Gin especially took note of her 'pajamas' if that's how you could describe them. Rukia returned to see Gin still standing in the hallway. His smile widened noticeably, and Rukia noted this.

"Well that takes of that." Rukia said, small glints of light in Gin's narrowed eyes shifted over to her.

"Rukia, does your brother know you're wearing that?" Gin said pointing down to Rukia's clothing (or lack there of). Rukia had been sporting a thin, nearly see thru, nightie. It was a light blue shade and stopped barely above her creamy thighs, low-cut in front so all Rukia's cleavage was out for the world to see. Gin felt a powerful throb in his groin, his mind was coming up with all sorts of lewd acts involving that nightie. Rukia glanced down at her clothes and realized she was damn near exposed, in front of a captain of all people.

"_I live here, why the hell should it matter what I'm wearing? And Byakuya can kick rocks." _Rukia thought defiantly, she was not about to be bullied in her own home, especially by someone, who she felt, was not welcome.

"He does actually. And doesn't care, he actually picked this one out." Rukia said matter-of-factly, Gin snickered. So Byakuya picked out his kid-sister's nightwear? Well, he certainly picked out something that left little to the imagination. And Gin had a pretty good idea why.

"_Byakuya you dog._" Gin thought with a chuckle letting his eyes taken in the delicious sight before him. A tongue unconsciously slid across Gin's slender lips; if he didn't leave he was certain he was going hurt Rukia.

"Well now that's taken care of. I suppose I'll get going." Gin said, he began to walk away from Rukia when a small voice stopped him.

"Gin-Captain Ichimaru wait," Rukia choked out,

"_What do you think you doing?"_ Her brain yelled at her, Gin turned to the flushed girl, had just almost called him by his given name?

"Yes?" Gin purred,

"_Tell him to get to steppin'!"_ Rukia's mind hollered, but somehow her mouth couldn't form words.

"Um…it's raining outside." She began,

"_No shit Sherlock."_ Her brain chided,

"Maybe you should stay the night." Rukia sputtered

"_What the fuck? Stay the night? What are you trying to pull? Byakuya will kill you." _Her brain screamed. 

Gin studied the younger Kuchiki. Stay the night? In a big house? With a half-naked girl? How could he say no?

"If you insist." Gin replied, Rukia motioned for him to follow her. How scrumptious she looked, Gin would follow her anywhere. The pair appeared in a small sitting room, coolly decorated. Defiantly Byakuya's doing. Gin took a seat on the couch, although he looked very relaxed, he was scared as hell. Not for him, but for Rukia. You don't just appear in front of a man wearing a two-sizes-too-small nightie, and then cop an attitude. You just don't do it. Gin crossed his legs to keep from revealing his tenting robes, little did he know, Rukia was as sharp as tact. Her Nii-sama would sit like that all the time and she knew what it meant. Since Gin decided he wanted to scare her, Rukia began plotting her revenge. A very delicious revenge.

Rukia sashayed across the room, brushing past Gin. Gin squirmed at the contact but kept his aloof smile in place. Rukia stopped next to him and leaned down, giving Gin a perfect view of her breasts. Gin swallowed reflexively, although his eyes where narrowed he could see those fleshy mounds clear as day.

"Can I get you anything to get you settled…anything at all?" Rukia said, she let her voice carry like silk. Gin hadn't realized his mouth was open.

"_You on a platter with a side of chocolate sauce."_ Gin thought, he shook his head when he realized what he was thinking.

"I'll have some tea thank you." Gin said trying to hide the arousal in his voice. However he failed miserably. Rukia picked up on the husky tone and excused herself before skipping out of the room. Gin took a deep breath; this was all just too much. Secretly he had always had a 'thing' for the younger Kuchiki, that's why he always teased her. He also felt a little stab of jealousy when he saw her with Byakuya. Byakuya really didn't know how good he had it! Rukia was prancing around, and he held control over her. What man in his right mind would not take advantage of that?

"Would green tea be alright?" Rukia called in a sexy voice as if she where calling him into her bedroom. Gin swallowed hard.

"_Unless you have Rukia flavored tea back there."_ He thought, Rukia flavored tea? Where did that come from? Fuck the tea, he wanted the girl!

"Green tea is fine." Gin called back, his voice cracking. Rukia returned with a platter of steaming hot tea. She bent down to sit it on the coffee table. Gin watched as the nightie slowly rose to reveal Rukia's perfect ass. Gin felt a tightening his lions, this woman was trying to kill him (or give him a bad case of blue balls). Rukia reached for cup and took a lingering sip, letting her lips wrap around the rim of the glass cup. Gin watched, helpless with his body's responses. Rukia moaned slightly when the hot liquid rolled down her throat. She shot a glance at Gin who was staring with his mouth agape. Hearing the little moan, Gin though he would cum in his pants.

"I just _love_ green tea." Rukia stated slowly letting the rim of the glass rest on her bottom lip. Gin was starting to love green tea too. A little more then he should. Rukia sat the cup on the coffee table and studied Gin. He was so shaken he couldn't even bring his cup to his lips, instead he spilled some over the crotch-region of his robes.

"Oh! Gin, may I call you 'Gin'?" Rukia asked, Gin nodded.

"_I'd like it better if you called me Daddy."_ Gin thought, Rukia gestured towards the spot on his robes.

"That'll stain. Let me get that for you." Rukia slowly bent over and let her tongue slide across Gin's robes. Gin let a groan, she was so close. The only thing standing in his way was his robes! When Rukia pulled away, Gin let out a hiss.

Dear God, she had just licked him. Well not him per say, but his robes.

"Um…Rukia, it's late. We should go to bed." Gin managed to get out, Rukia nodded.

"You can sleep with me." Rukia suggested, Gin shook his head.

"I don't think Byakuya would like that very much." He countered; Rukia had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She had him on him ropes now, because he was making excuses.

"But I'm scared to sleep alone," Rukia said in a little girl voice. Well there was arguing with her now…

Once the pair reached Rukia's bedroom, Rukia spread out across the bed. Gin looked at her from the doorway.

"What am I gonna sleep in?" Gin asked.

Bad move.

"Well, Nii-sama wouldn't approve of me giving you his clothes. So I guess you'll have to sleep in your boxers." Rukia suggested with a devious smile, sleep in his boxers? Now that was just asking for trouble. Gin reluctantly began to remove his robes, Rukia watching him never blinking. Gin felt a hot blush spread across his cheeks, this flushing was not unnoticed by Rukia. To add insult to injury, Rukia patted the side of the bed lightly to invite him. Gin slowly curled up beneath the covers, all the while watching to see if Rukia moved. He turned his back to her and pretended to sleep, he felt Rukia wiggle around until she got comfortable.

After a few moments, Gin felt he was home free! He was going to leave Kuchiki manor unmolested.

Oh how wrong he was.

He felt a small hand snake across his waist and come to rest against his crotch. Gin let out a small groan at the contact. His erection was pulsating so hard Rukia felt the thumping beneath the fabric of Gin's boxers. Slowly, almost painfully slow, Rukia slipped her hand into Gin boxers and tapped his length. Gin twitched involuntarily. She was touching him. Oh god she was touching him…

Gin had been chewing on his tongue to keep from moaning aloud, until Rukia's small hand grasped his cock. Gin began shaking as Rukia slowly pulled her hand up and down. At a slow, lingering pace Rukia pumped base of Gin's cock and messaged the tip with her thumb. Finally Gin had had enough!

"RUKIA!" Gin shouted as he sprang from the bed, Rukia jerked her hand back and pretended to just be waking up.

"Wha-what's wrong?" She yawned, Gin raised an eyebrow. Why that little…

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Gin snapped, suddenly his brain hatched an idea. Two could play at this little teasing game…

"I don't know you're talking about." Rukia lied batting her eyelashes innocently. Gin folded his arms.

"You tease me and now you deny it. Lying is bad, Rukia. Now I'm going to punish you." Gin said in a low voice.

Punish? Did he say punish? That last statement caused a gush of lubrication to collect at Rukia's heat. Was he serious? Oh God. Rukia sat up and stared at Gin dumbfounded. Did he just turn the tables?

"You see this?" Gin asked motioning to his erection. Rukia nodded.

"You caused it. Now your gonna fix it." Gin threatened the rawness in his voice washed over Rukia. Dear gods, he **was** serious! Rukia remained still, she didn't know what do. Gin let out a sound of frustration.

"Like right now. And you'll fix it with your lying mouth." Gin purred, Rukia could have sworn she creamed herself right then! Feeling sexy, Rukia crawled across the bed. She knelt on her knees on front of Gin and waited for him to tell her what do next.

"I'm waiting." Gin commented, Rukia curled her fingers around the waistband of Gin boxers. She rolled them down; Gin's erection sprang out to greet her.

One of two things was true. Either Gin was ridiculously huge, or Rukia's was smaller than she thought. She went with option one. Rukia studied Gin's pale length, his veins where visible, Rukia could swear she saw the blood rushing in the.

"Suck it NOW!" Gin commanded, Rukia shot him look. Oh no, she gonna do this at her own pace. Rukia let her tongue roll across Gin's tip. She lapped up the pre-cum that had collected there, Gin groaned. Rukia let her tongue wrap around the top of the shaft, she began to inch her way down while pulling up on the foreskin with her hand. Gin was in heaven, this girl had obviously done this before because this was too good to count as her first time. Gin watched Rukia's head bob up and down on his shaft, she sensually rolled his balls in her tiny hand. Rukia repeated this action until Gin was iron hard. Groans mingled with the sounds of slurping.

Gin's balls tightened, he pried Rukia's head away from Gin's aching shake. The silver-haired man sucked in a ragged breath. What was he doing to with her? The question better is, what **wasn't** he going to? Rukia was panting; she had never given head that good in her life. She was trying to send Gin a message, "You don't fuck with a Kuchiki."

Gin looked down at the panting girl, that head was certainly much better than he thought. The sliver-haired captain snagged Rukia around her waist and lowered her onto the bed. Gin tugged down the straps of her nightie, Rukia rolled her pelvis to shimmy out of the constricting clothing. Now naked, Rukia lie beneath Gin. She waited for the snake to strike. Gin, looking down at the girl, was at loss. This wasn't a 'thing' anymore, oh no, this was carnal lust! Gin stared at Rukia's body being bathed in the moonlight. No wonder he had a 'thing' for her, she was damn gorgeous.

"Get on your hands and knees, Rukia." Gin growled, Rukia obeyed. She could have been hanging upside down from cliff for all she cared, as long as Gin fucked her. Now on her hands and knees she waited for Gin to 'punish' her.

Gin position himself behind the raven-haired Kuchiki. Who would have guessed his night would have held this in store? Certainly not Gin. The silver-haired man trailed a boney finger down Rukia's spine, she shivered at the contact.

"Now to begin your punishment." Gin purred, he let Rukia hotness swallow him.

"God, you're sooo wet…" Gin uttered in a low growl, Rukia stilled once she felt Gin slid into her hot, sweet pleasure. She felt him throbbing inside her, Gods, had she really caused this kind of reaction? Gin's pulsating need answered that question. Gin began rippling into younger Kuchiki. With a frenzy, Gin thrust into Rukia with her calling out as he did so. Rukia pushed her hips back to meet Gin's violent thrusts, thus increasing the tempo.

Suddenly Gin's stopped his chaotic gyrate. Rukia whimpered and pushed back onto him, only to have Gin back away slighlyt. Not wanting Gin to pull out of her, Rukia stilled.

"Now, Rukia, you've been a very naughty girl." Gin murmured,

"Yes! I been so fucking naughty!" Rukia cried, arching slightly. Gin smile stretched further (if that was even possible). Gin rubbed Rukia's pert bottom, he got an idea.

"First, you disrespected a captain…naughty Rukia." Gin began, Rukia withered in front of him. Gin brought his hand to the air and whooshing down on Rukia ass. A slapping sound echoed thru the room along with Rukia's moaning. Gods, this was turning her on like no other. Gin accented the slap with a quick hard thrust causing the raven-haired girl to muttered obscenities.

"Language Rukia," Gin said slapping her once more leaving a prefect hand print on Rukia's creamy ass "It's not nice to interrupt. Aren't you in enough trouble?"

"_Hell no!"_ Rukia's mind yelled, but she stayed silent. She liked this game!

"Now as I was saying," Gin began thrusting steadily only to stop abruptly, "Second, you tease me. That wasn't very nice, Rukia." Gin brought his down on Rukia's ass and squeezed the rosy cheek for emphasis. The sharp sting flowed over Rukia's ass, it was a wonderful sting because she knew she earned it.

"Lastly…" Gin hesitated, Rukia flinched waiting for the hand of justice to come down. "Staying up past your bedtime!" Gin exclaimed as he began thrusting wildly into Rukia's sweet core. Rukia moaned and arched like a cat when she felt a boney hand tug at her hair. Gin buried himself into her hot, wet sheath.

"Fuck! Gin…ohhhh…" Rukia moaned as Gin thundered into her, the hot rod he called cock hit her sweet spot with avengence. Gin had opened his eyes fully to take in the erotic sight before him. Rukia, on all fours, and him smashing into her for all he was worth. Certainly worth opening those narrowed slits.

"Shit…Rukia…" Gin growled, this was amazing. Truly amazing.

"Gin! Right there!" Rukia cried, Gin obeyed like a loyal pet. He angled his thrusts to keep hitting that happy place. Gin's thrusts became erratic once his orgasm took hold, Rukia's delicate muscles clasped down on him like a silky vice grip.

"Don't stop Gin, I'm gonna…" And that was all Rukia managed to squeal out before a sticky wetness drenched Gin's cock. Tired, out of breath, and very satisfied Gin pulled out of Rukia with a quiet _pop_.

Gin lie beside his now beloved Kuchiki, Rukia was looked at him with sleepy eyes. The pair lay there in silence, when Gin felt something strange beneath him. Reaching behind him, Gin pulled out a book, curious he turned to the first page.

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Hot damn, Lemony *fans self* you are a super-freak!

**Lemony:** Innocent until proven guilty…that is, unless you REVIEW me…


End file.
